It's a brand new summer
It's a brand new summer *At the school’s bus* Taylor: OMG!!! I CANT BELIEVE ITS SUMMER ONCE AGAIN!!! Gigi: I know right! Remember all the things we did last summer, Taylor went out with Rocky lynch! I broke up with Riker lynch! Claire and Alex got together! Claire: AND THIS SUMMER IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER Alex: and by the way *kisses Claire’s cheek* happy one year anniversary beautiful! Taylor and Gigi: Awwwwwwwwwww Claire: guys, I already miss our buds! Gigi: me too, we’ll meet them at “the house” Taylor: O M G!! ARE WE SPENDING THIS SUMMER IN THE HOUSE?!?!? Claire: but, the house is Ali’s and she’s not spending this summer with us, remember she moved to New York Alex: But….. Aw man! Gigi please tell them, this is killing me!! Gigi: OK! MY UNCLE BOUGHT THE HOUSE FOR US!!! Taylor: SAY WHAT?!? Gigi: remember my Uncle Austin moon? The owner of the Moon record company? Claire: yes….? Gigi: HE’S GOING TO GIVE US A CHANCE TO GET A RECORD DEAL IN HIS COMPANY!!! Taylor: OH MY MY MY MY MY!!! Claire: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *At the house* Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Claire: MARLEY!!!! *hugs Marley* Taylor: KENDALL!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Kendall* Bradley: Gigi!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Gigi* Alex: guys! We have amazingly awesome news!!! Tell them Gigi!!!!!!! Gigi: THE COOLIO 8 HAS A CHANCE TO GET A RECORD DEAL WITH MOON RECORDS!! Brett: NO WAY!!!!! Bradley: WHAT!!!!!??!? Marley: HOW?!?!? Taylor: Austin Moon, Austin freaking Moon is giggling’s uncle!!!!! Everybody: WHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Claire: GUYS! Brett: what? Claire: where’s meanie Caroline? Taylor: I don’t know Kendall: I think I saw her in the morning with two girls in the mall Claire: Two girls = her new wannabes *laughs* Taylor: *laughs* yup! *Caroline comes into the house with her new wannabes* Caroline: Hello losers! *laughs* Alex: what are you doing here? Taylor: don’t force me to get the water guns! Brett: Aww, come on, you’re being rude! Gigi: BRETT!!! Caroline, leave or else!! Caroline: UGH! I just came cause I wanted you to meet my new wanna- I mean, friends! Shay: Hi, I’m Shayne but you can call Shay! Violet: hey! I’m Violet but you can call me Vi! Caroline: GUYS!! Don’t be nice with them!! Shay and Violet: sorry Carol! Caroline: boo bye losers *leaves* Violet: *whispering* bye guys! Bradley: *whispering* bye!! *Shay and violet leave* Taylor: Wow! Those girls are really nice! Kendall: yeah! I’m wondering what are they doing with Caroline? Alex: I wish I knew Marley: who cares, EPPP!!!! I can’t believe we have a chance to get a record deal with Moon records! Gigi: Tay, Clay, we need new songs! Taylor: *giggles* follow me to the music room *in the music room* Taylor: Alex, can you play this? *hands Alex a sheet of paper* Alex: sure! *starts playing* Taylor: *sings* Ooh ooh Last year is old news I'm breakin' out my six string And playin' from my heart Its not Deja vu Cause its another summer That's how this chapter starts Kendall: *starts playing the bass* Claire: *sings* I'm gona run so fast till I can't breath Come along and follow me Let's make some noise we never did before Claire, Gigi, and Taylor: *sing* It's a brand new day Don't you see me Changing up my way So completely This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit It's a brand new day And I'm feelin' good And I'm feelin' good Gigi: *sings* So drama free (So drama free) I'm all about the music I just want to sing Watch me Live out my dreams (Live out my dreams) I wanna rock that stage And give my everything Taylor: *sings* I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move Come along get in the groove Let's shine so bright more then we did before Gigi, Claire, and Taylor: *sing* It's a brand new day Don't you see me Changing up my way So completely This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit It's a brand new day And I'm feelin' good Marley, Alex, and Kendall: *sing* what you gonna do what you gonna do Gigi: *sings* I'm outta life through the the summer with you Marley, Alex, and Kendall: *sing* Who you gonna be who you gonna be Claire: *sings* You'll just have to watch me, can't believe Marley, Alex, and Kendall: *sing* Where you gonna go where you gonna go Taylor: *sings* Anywhere my heart wants me to go I'm una sing I'm una dance I'm una ride I'm una play I'm una show my gift in everything Taylor, Gigi, and Claire: 'Cause it's a brand new day Don't you see me Changing up my way So completely This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit It's a brand new day It's a brand new day (It's a brand new day) (Dont you see me) Changing up my way (It's a brand new day) So completely This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit It's a brand new day It's a brand new day It's a brand new day And I'm feelin' good Feelin' good And i'm feelin' good Gigi: OH MY MY MY!!! Marley: EEEPPP!!! Claire: DA SONG IS DA BOMB!! *laughs* Kendall: we are totally gonna get that record deal! Brett: oh yeah, we will!!! *Next day at Moon records* Taylor, Claire, and Gigi: *sing* Feelin' good And i'm feelin' good! Mr. Moon: Well… I don’t like the word “great”, I like the words Terrible, bad, well done, or even the word good, but if I have to be honest… YOU GUYS WERE GREAT! The coolio 8: WHHOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!! Taylor: Soooo……? Mr. Moon: you’ll get the record deal! Everybody: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gigi: let’s celebrate at the mall!!! Bradley: yeah! Let’s go to Mr. Pizza cause I’m starving!! Brett: perfect! *At Mr. Pizza* Kendall: guys, look over there! *points to Violet and Shay* Where’s Caroline? Taylor: she’s not with them! Marley: should we ask them to come and sit with us? Gigi: Well……… Taylor: GIGGLING! Gigi: *laughs* I’m just kidding!!! And by the way, do not call me Giggling EVER! Marley: Awwww why not? Gigi: No, Riker is COMPLETELY out of my life! Claire: ok, calm down! Kendall: Sooooo do we call them? Brett: yeah! Let’s call them! Marley: *yells* VIOLET, SHAY, COME OVER HERE!!!! Violet: hi! Shay: hum… we shouldn’t talk to you! Bradley: Caroline? Violet: yup! Claire: come on! Take a sit! Shay: ok! *sits next to Claire* Violet: *sits next to Gigi* Kendall: girls, you’re really nice, what are you doing with someone such as Caroline? Cause you know she is….. Shay: an evil which of the dark? We know Taylor: then, what are you doing with her? Shay: well….. Caroline, she is…. Violet: our cousin Shay: sadly Bradley: oh! I’m so sorry guys Violet: thanks Marley: Tay, Claire, you should start working on a new song! Claire: Marley’s right Taylor: we should! Violet: why? Kendall: well…. Should we tell them? Taylor: ok, but you can’t tell anybody, especially Caroline! Shay: don’t worry, we wont! Gigi: ok, WE JUST SINGNED A RECORD DEAL WITH MOON RECORDS! Violet: OMG THAT’S GREAT! Shay: congratz!!! Violet: well… I’m sorry but we should go back with meanie Caroline Marley: Awwww bye! Brett: good luck! Gigi: *her phone starts ringing* Hello? - ''Hey Gigi! – ''Oh! Hi Austin! – ''can you please bring your friends to the studio? There’s something I need to tell you! – ''Sure, we’ll be there! Bye! *hangs up* Gigi: guys! We need to go to Moon records right now! Claire: ok! LET’S GO TO THE CLAYTAY MOVILE!!! Taylor: *laughs* *At Moon records* Mr. Moon: hey guys! I called you cause there’s something really important I need to tell you! Alex: yes? Mr. Moon: guys, you know I love your music, and the coolio 8 will be very famous very soon! Claire: aww thanks! Mr. Moon: but, there’s a few stuff I need to change about you Gigi: like what? Mr. Moon: Well…. For example I just got a new BF for Claire, Gigi and Taylor Taylor, Claire, and Gigi: WHAT!?!?!? Mr. Moon: don’t worry, FAKE BF’s Claire: but I already have a REAL BF Taylor: and I don’t like BF’s I always get bored of them! Gigi: and I don’t wanna have a FAKE Bf Mr. Moon: sorry guys but I’m your boss, they’re really nice guys! You’ll like them! Claire: but I have a REAL BF!!! Mr. Moon: you just have to fake your relationship! Claire: are you ok Alex? Alex: well… yeah, don’t worry Claire: thanks! *kisses Alex’s cheek* Mr. Moon: Claire, this is your new BF, he’s name is Luke shay *Luke comes into the room* Luke: hey Claire! Claire: hum… Hi Luke Alex: *whispering* UGH! Mr. Moon: Gigi, I want you to meet the famous star- *gets cut off by Gigi* Gigi: RIKER!?!?!?!? Riker: Gigi!?!? Gigi: I QUIT!!! Mr. Moon: you can’t quit, we have a deal Gigi: But, But, But, But, Taylor: aw man! This is really bad! Mr. Moon, who is my BF? Mr. Moon: he’s next to you Tay! Taylor: *Turns around and realizes that Kendall is next to her* Kendall: WAIT WHAT!?!? Taylor: MR. MOON WE CANT- *gets cut off by Mr. Moon* Mr. Moon: we’ll record the first song of your album tomorrow in the morning! SEE YOU! *leaves* Everybody: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? -Continue...